From Ember to Inferno
by Near and BB
Summary: Their love was like an inferno and despite it all, Sumiko still loves him blind to what lays inside him. NarutoXOC NOT A MARY SUE!


This is my first story. I worked really hard on it so I hope you enjoy. So please review.

**I do not own Naruto. Just my OC**

* * *

Sumiko Sorimanka ran through the forest on graceful pale legs. Her dark crimson hair flowed behind her in a silky banner. ANBU was after her because she was an S-Ranked criminal ninja. She was called the Tigress by her Village Hidden in the Stars, and was the most feared missing ninja, even more feared than Pein himself. She sprinted into a nearby canopy, her locks of flowing red hair twisting around her creamy white face. Her brilliant green eyes were narrowed in determination as she continued the chase. Her dainty bare feet hit the bark of the trees only for a second before she flung herself into the air, her silky kimono spangled with sakura petals ghosting over her porcelain skin as it whirled around her perfect hour glass figure.

"Be careful!" one captain shouted. "She's got the ten tailed tigress of fire inside of her!"

"You fools can't capture me!" Sumiko shouted in her crystalline voice that sounded like a chorus of angels. "I am the Tigress!" Her face resembled that of a majestic tiger as she yelled. Sumiko activated her kekai genkai, and a glowing orb of fire appeared centered on her palm. Turning quickly, she hurled the fireball at the oncoming ANBU and they along with the tops of most trees behind them turned to ash instantly. Sumiko stopped, and ran her perfect hand through her untamable locks laughing.

She was headed towards Konoha, the village where her entire family was murdered by the nine tailed fox demon. When all of a sudden three ninjas appeared from the canopy of bright emerald foliage that matched Sumiko's majestic eyes. There was a blond boy with spiky hair and whisker shaped patterns on the smooth skin of his cheeks. There was also a raven haired boy wearing a blue shirt with skin as smooth and pale as Sumiko's. The third ninja was female with outlandish pink hair and a oversized forehead.

"Who are you?" the pink-haired girl screeched in a voice that sounded harsh compared to Sumiko's velvet chime.

"I am Sumiko Sorimanka," the tigress explained. The raven-haired boy gazed at her through narrowed opaque orbs.

"I've heard of you," he stated. "You wiped out an entire squad of the best ninja." The blond-haired boy's eyes opened to reveal oceans of pure blue that nearly made Sumiko tremble on her feet. He was so handsome with his orange jacket and strong defined shoulders.

"Where are you going?" he yelled, clenching his fists.

"May I ask who are you since I just told you my name," Sumiko questioned.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to be the next Hokage!" the blonde boy declared.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the raven-haired boy stated simply, crossing his arms.

"Sakura Haruno," the pink-haired girl sneered. Sumiko merely flipped her hair and thought of how stupid Sakura appeared.

"What are you doing going to Konoha?" Sasuke questioned handsomely. Sumiko gave him a warm smile that could melt Iceland and his pale cheeks immediately erupted in a bright red blush. Naruto also felt his heart skip a beat. Sakura merely scowled in jealousy at Sumiko's beautiful porcelain appearance.

She was tall like a model and her silk kimono was sleeveless exposing the supple flesh of her beautiful hairless arms. The silk went down to the middle of her creamy thighs and curved at the swell of her perky, ample breasts. Her long crimson hair had turned to a moonlight silver and fell in silky strands around her round angular face and cascaded down her back like a shimmering waterfall of beauty that has never been described before in any texts.

Naruto instantly walked up to her and smiled.

"I need to go to your village," Sumiko explained, her voice heavy with the sorrows of her tragic past. "I need to go there because my family was killed by the nine tailed fox demon and I want to pay my respects and get revenge."

"Okay we'll show you the way!" Naruto explained. Little did she know that the nine tailed fox was sealed within the handsome young man with creamy blond hair. She took Naruto's hand within her thin, delicate fingers and gently caressed the top of his hand.

Sasuke instantly became jealous. In the mere seconds he laid eyes on her, he had fallen completely under love's embrace. His stony heart was as warm and bright as Greenland and he instantly wanted to claim her perfect lips against his own. She would be his queen once he killed his brother and best friend who was now his mortal enemy. Sakura latched onto his arm like a leech.

"Oh Sasuke!" she cooed annoyingly. "They make such a kawaii(sp?) couple! We should hold hands too!" she explained.

"Get off of me!" Sasuke yelled, knowing that Sumiko was the only one for him. Sumiko walked with Naruto determinedly. She was going to face the demons of her past by going to the very place where her mother and father were slaughtered. Her twin brother blamed her for the accident and had disowned her.

That night, after seeing the Hokage, Naruto showed her to a hotel room where Tsunade said she could stay.

"Here we are," Naruto said, happily smiling.

"Thank you," Sumiko smiled gently. "You are so kind to me, Naruto." Naruto blushed like mad.

"Oh it's nothing, Sumiko," he assured, letting one hand scratch the back of his head.

"I'm glad I met you," she whispered. Naruto noticed the sadness within her eyes as she looked away.

"I'm glad I met you as well," Naruto smiled. Her supple lips twitched as she longed to kiss him, but something held her back. That something was fear. So much had been taken from her, and she was afraid to be close to anybody. Her brother, Gaara, was the only person she loved but he now hated her and the thought made her want to cry.

"I-I better go in," she said. Naruto gave a nod before walking away. Sumiko watched him go with a heart full of regret. Going inside she let herself fall on the bed. Sumiko's emerald orbs stared blankly at the ceiling, remnants of her childhood flickering before her gorgeous green orbs heavy with sorrow and tears. The crystalline droplets trailed down her pale flawless face. Sumiko always tried to smile, but sometimes the pain was too much.

She remembered her father's gentle face as he slapped her around. Her tiny frail body would crumple to the ground with a loud thud. She loved her father even though he hit her. She knew he only did it to make her stronger and not weak like she was now. If she was stronger she would have been able to ward off the nine tailed fox. Her mother had been decapitated and she remembered their blood spilling onto her silk nightgown as the demon fox roared with terrible delight.

The pain was unbearable as Sumiko let her delicate hand rest over her toned flat stomach. On her flawless flesh the only thing that marred it was a scar in the shape of a tiger stripe on her belly. It was made when her brother sealed the ten tailed tigress of fire inside of her. Her brother, although young, was a talented ninja who was also the Kazekage.

"Gaara," she whispered soft. "I miss you my twin brother and you too Temari and Kankuro." Her hair had turned back into the same bloody crimson. Reaching into the drawer, she let the tips of her delicate fingers trail about the wood bottom until they touched something cool and metal. Gripping the object softly, she took the sharp end and ran it across her beautiful porcelain wrists. Drops of her ruby tinted blood splashed onto her pale chest. Cutting calmed her racing thoughts and gave her a feeling of release. It was also to punish herself for being too weak to save her family. Too weak to find love….

Too weak….

* * *

So what do you think? The first chapter is very emotional but there will be humorous times in it as well. Her love for Naruto will start to develop next chapter.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!


End file.
